


the getaway

by weird_bird (2weird4)



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Camping, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/pseuds/weird_bird
Summary: They’ve always been handsier, in-your-face-ier than a super-team by any measure needs to be, sure. This is some next level shit, though, isn’t it? Isn’t it? Dizzy, Roy looks over at Dick, but he’s just smiling and shaking his head.in which the titans fuck around in the woods and then fuck one another.





	the getaway

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has gone through several conceptual transformations and ended up...here. don't pay too much attention to timelines b/c i haven't. no warnings i can think of beyond some mentions of canon-typical violence and personal problems.

“We can’t afford to take that much time off.” Dick’s back flexes as he muscles his way through gutted machinery on his lab bench in headquarters. Goggles over his mask, and on anyone else, it would look even stupider.

“That much time off?” Elbow leaned in the door, Roy watches him, incredulous.

Dick snips a wire and doesn’t even twitch at the shower of sparks. “Yes.”

“Three days,” Roy says flatly.

His chair swivels around, and he pushes his goggles up into his thick hair, eyes narrowing behind his mask into white slits. He’s been spending too much time around Bruce. All the more reason for a little break, Roy thinks. “Yes.”

Someone’s surly today. That only encourages Roy to be more of a pain in his ass. “Well.” His elbow slips off the doorway, and he turns halfway out of the room. “ _We’re_ going camping. You can stay and--hold down the fort.” The last peek he gets of Dick, he’s still hunkered over his sharp and flammable pet project, soft lips pinched in a hard line. 

Could mean anything, really.

 

“Nope, _this_ is cheating. Cutting corners.” Roy tugs the chocolate bar out of Donna’s hand (with her strength, he can only take it because she lets him, which says so much about their relationship in general) and wags a finger at her.

“But they are,” Donna says, looking so longingly after the s’mores-flavored bar that Roy is almost jealous, “ _so_ good.”

“S’mores, the traditional way, uses milk chocolate,” Roy informs her, hands on hips. 

“Bruce has made some pretty spectacular s’mores with dark chocolate,” Dick pipes up from behind him, his arms full of plasticky packages. This pre-road trip grocery run is proving to be exactly the technicolor nightmare Roy thought it would be.

“Your dad--” _When_ will Dick stop looking so fidgety about that. “--is a freak, and so are you.” Wearily, Roy reaches for one of the...things Dick’s holding. “And what about you? Are you making healthy, adult nutritional choices?”

“You know it. I’m all grown up.” Dick wiggles a packet of blue raspberry pastry at him.

Roy throws up his hands. “Should I _ask_ where Kory is?” Beautiful, bizarre Kory. What horrors will she unleash on their shopping cart?

Ah. The spring polishes up new growth, and two-week-old boxes of Peeps march across the back shelves and right into Kory’s arms. 

Roy points. “Those are not of this world.”

As if to say she isn’t, either, Kory shrugs. “These would also taste good with graham crackers and chocolate.”

“Okay, no. You three can make your own campfire if you want to create these abominations.” Vigorously, Roy shakes his head. 

Dick thumps his back with what better not be a dark chocolate bar. “We prefer ‘combinations.’”

Horror no longer covers enough ground for what he feels about these happenings.

 

“Dick has left us,” Donna says solemnly after she peeks into the backseat.

“Damn, he dropped off fast.” Or not so fast. They’re two hours into the five hour drive to the campsite. While there are definitely places closer to Star City or Gotham where they could have camped, the idea is to _get away._ To Roy, that means distance, close to water and mountains, nature-with-no-people shit. The road ahead winds into sweet green. “So does this mean I can finally change the CD?”

“Roy, don’t be like that. Look at him. He’s so cute,” Donna croons.

At the next stoplight, Roy does take a peep.

Dick’s crunched up against Kory’s shoulder, her arm wound loosely around him. Like this, he looks weirdly small. Face far from relaxed, though. Dick doesn’t sleep as much as he should, and he lets himself crash in public less often than Donna looking to fill her albums would like, but when he does pass out, he passes out hard.

Roy swings front again and nudges Donna towards the CD sleeve. “Nightwing can be as adorable as he wants, but will that make another hour of ABBA any easier to stand?”

Silently, Donna picks out another CD and comes forward to save their ears.

“Knew you’d come around,” Roy drawls, and from the backseat, Kory shushes him. Why does he feel like everybody on this trip’s on one side and he’s on another? The shake of his head is fond.

They’re all old, old friends now, too old for how young they are. Blasting rock, rolling down a sunny road, maybe they could be any pack of twenty-somethings striking out for a weekend. Most twenty-something friends haven’t put their lives on the line so many times for one another that they can’t keep score, even for laughs. Most twenty-somethings haven’t had friends die in front of their faces.

In the rearview, he can see Kory place a kiss on Dick’s temple, and in his peripheral vision, Donna nods along with the music.

All four of them, they’ve grown up in the life. People have had it harder, Roy’s not so stupid as to think otherwise. In so many ways, they’ve been lucky sons of bitches. Before their eyes, magic and marvels and miracles, space and time flayed open in front of them, every possible conception of the world they could still hold splitting down the middle every other Tuesday. 

The price to pay? The wall between them and the world.

If not heroing, what would they do?

From all the assorted skills Roy’s picked up, he could throw together a permanent career for himself. Donna has her photography, Kory her modeling. Dick, Dick has a wild, sprawling family and more money than he could spend in a lifetime. In theory, between one heartbeat and the next, he could pack up the suit and mask and make an ordinary life. 

At a second stoplight, Roy chances another glance at the backseat. Dick stretches and shows that he’s got a compact belt strapped around his waist under his tank top.

Then again, they’re all weird, but Dick’s weirder than any of them.

So. Behind the wall they play.

 

Campsite’s quiet when they arrive. It’s only three in the afternoon, but Dick insists that they should set up camp before they get distracted with other things.

“I am pitching a tent,” Kory tells Donna excitedly.

Donna snorts. “You’re spending too much time with Gar.”

Hands on hips, Kory says, “That was my own invention.” 

“You must be very proud.” With a serene smile, Donna hands her a tent-pole. 

Without really discussing it in depth--how much do they discuss these days? Arguments and agreements have both been had over things not even suggested yet--they’ve split off into Donna and Kory sharing a tent, Dick and Roy taking the other.

The four of them make an odd collective. In another time, this trip might have been an overextended double date. Now, though, Dick and Kory have been broken up for a minute, and Donna and Roy are ancient history. So this is just. Friends who have fucked.

“You need some help, city boy?” Roy eyes the top of Dick’s head as he tries to stick the tent-pole into the slippery sleeve.

“You could start gathering some sticks for the fire.” Which means that Dick has it handled, or at least that he’ll lay into Roy for suggesting otherwise.

Feeling dismissed, Roy troops off towards the woods, still drowned in afternoon. As he passes Kory, she kicks off the ground and floats up to the top of the tent so that she can adjust it without straining. “Uh, should you be--” Roy swings his head around. Kory flying around in the air seems like a great secret identity giveaway.

Dick, absorbed in tent construction, doesn’t look up at all. 

That’s when Roy realizes the campsite isn’t just quiet, it’s _deserted._ Briefly, he wonders how much Wayne money it took to pay off the whole thing for a weekend before he goes right back to grubbing for twigs. None of his business.

 

“Why do we get stuck with the two-person kayak?” Roy grumbles.

“You weren’t fast enough,” Donna says breezily, paddling past him. 

“You’re metas. That’s cheating.”

“Neither of us is the Flash.”

“I still say it’s cheating.”

The water slides placidly under them, and the sky glows above. It almost makes up for Dick and Roy being stuck way behind. 

Dick thumps his head with the paddle, playful. “Pick it up, Harper!” See, Roy was right. A little distance from the city, and the years fall away.

“You’re the slow one,” Roy protests, pawing the drops of water off his hat.

“You are both the slow one!” Kory calls as she deftly maneuvers her kayak around them. “Race you to the shore, Donna?”

“Oh yes! We should play volleyball!” Donna splashes past them as well.

Sighing, Roy turns to Dick. He dips his paddle in the water and tries to pull them forward because hey, maybe he wants to play volleyball, too, but Dick’s tugging at the paddle caught on something and--yup, they both get dumped in the drink.

Roy wrings out his shirt and wipes his neck off with the towel.

“Just take it off,” Dick says, and casual as anything, strips off his shirt. His brown skin’s crossed with silver scars, but damn if that doesn’t make him look worse, at all.

“Good idea!” Kory also strips off her shirt to reveal her bikini top, and Donna shrugs at Roy before doing the same--she’s in a low-cut one-piece, which...nice.

Obviously Roy’s not bad-looking, but sometimes, it really blows to be surrounded by beautiful people all the time. He grunts and ditches his soaked t-shirt. He rubs his hands together. “So. Guess you’ve already picked teams.”

“Of course.” Twining her fingers with Kory, Donna lifts their hands high.

Defeat accepted, Roy goes to pick up the beat-up ball. “I’m not holding your hand,” he says without looking at Dick.

“Maybe I didn’t want to hold your hand.” Roy’s not sure whether that’s a smirk or a pout in his voice. Either way, he’s not getting tricked into looking at his mouth.

Donna leaps up and spikes the ball, Roy dives for it sideways into Dick, and when they crash into the sand, Kory performs some kind of ritualistic Tamaranean victory dance with an added terran “In your _faces!”_ That’s about how the rest of the game goes, too.

“Can we switch teams,” Roy says, and Dick tacks on, _”Please.”_

Arms crossed, Donna holds a debate with Kory consisting of nothing but sustained eye contact. “We’re not sure if we want to break up Wonderfire.”

“You have a celebrity mashup name?” Roy gestures between himself and Donna. “ _We_ didn’t have a celebrity mashup name.”

“You also didn’t help me win volleyball games,” Donna points out kindly. She shrugs, and God, that has to stop being so cute sometime.

Kory’s eyes blaze green for a heart-stopping second. “Nightwing is mine,” she growls, and when Roy looks over at Donna, he knows he’s not the only one with a shiver down his spine at that.

Dick laughs, easy, and saunters over to her side, kissing her cheek. Inappropriate intimacy for a moment, his face obscured in the ocean of her red hair, before they step away from each other and plant themselves back into competition.

When Roy wins them a point, Donna throws herself at him, legs locking around his waist. He stumbles backward before he stabilizes. He’s got himself an armful of sweaty, pretty Amazon, and he doesn’t actually know what to do with her anymore. Darting alarmed eyes at Dick and Kory, he sees twinned grins. Back to Donna.

Her face glows down at him, and she sweeps her hands up his stubbled cheeks. Calves tightening around him for a second, she feints as if to kiss him. Then she hops down, casual as anything.

So they do ex-couples, then they do brunettes versus redheads, then they go back to Wonderfire and Dick and Roy trying to avoid friendly fire.

Somewhere in the middle of their second go at it, Roy slams down a ball Wonderfire can’t reach for once.

When Donna bends in half to pick up the ball, Kory slaps her ass. It’s an audible _smack_ against the silence of the campgrounds. Donna squeaks and jumps up, swats Kory. 

They’ve always been handsier, in-your-face-ier than a super-team by any measure needs to be, sure. This is some next level shit, though, isn’t it? Isn’t it? Dizzy, Roy looks over at Dick, but he’s just smiling and shaking his head.

The next point they go back to normal play, like nothing happened, nothing at all.

Roy’s head isn’t turned around at all, at all.

 

Cross-legged on a rock, Kory comments, “We could have simply flown up this mountain.”

“It’s about the journey, not the destination.” Dick passes his water bottle over to Roy, and when Roy drinks it, it’s still hot from his mouth.

“That’s the one you went for?” Donna tsks. One foot planted on the rock, hair blowing back, she looks like a postcard for adventure. “No ‘stopping to smell the roses’?”

“There are no roses to smell,” Kory says severely.

Dick just drapes himself harder over the rock, not hurried at all by the taunting. Seeing Dick not going a hundred miles an hour is new. 

“All right, Sleeping Beauty, let’s get going.” Roy hustles Dick upright, and Kory and Donna spring up ahead of them to get a head-start, as usual. “Also, you two could have flown us _here,_ so your point is moot.” 

They’re probably just pretending to be too far ahead to hear them.

Along the way, Dick stoops to examine a weird half-disc-shaped mushroom. It’s actually not so much that they climb slowly that’s putting them behind as that Dick keeps stopping to look at forest things. He points. _”Ganoderma.”_

“Cool?” Roy’s all for a good mushroom fact, but he’s not sure the relevance.

“It’s known as lingzhi or reishi in traditional Chinese medicine.” His eyelashes droop as he studies it. 

“Okay, yeah.” Roy hunkers down beside him to stare at the reddish fungus as well. Now he’s more on-board with the interest, and why Dick might know this. Dick has always known tons of stuff, some of which he probably shouldn’t, because of the Bat. “So what are its medicinal properties?”

“Right now, it’s being studied as potential cancer treatment.”

“Wow. Nerd.” Roy pokes the mushroom with a stick. “So you’re telling me we could become millionaires. Right now.”

Dick raises his eyebrows at him. Well--okay, point. “It’s not a _truffle._ They’re pretty common.” Yeah, definitely a rich boy. 

“So ancient Chinese people were using it to treat tumors?” Nifty. Still nerdy.

“Well, in _traditional_ Chinese medicine--” His blue eyes, all of a sudden, look bluer. “--it’s an aphrodisiac.”

Roy’s mouth dries up, and he stares at Dick. Fuck, he tries not to think of Dick like that. Not since they stuck their hands down each other’s pants in their early teens. But sometimes it seems like every line Dick is drawn on is sensual. “So why are you telling me this?” he asks aggressively.

Dick withdraws, flush splashing across his cheeks. “Fun fact.” He pushes upright. 

Although Roy hasn’t yet figured out what dance they’re dancing, he already knows he’s made a misstep.

That’s when Kory comes swooping in, an orange angel. “All is not lost! We can still fly you up the mountain!” Flying right up to them, she scoops Dick up bridal-style and zooms up the trail ahead with him in her arms, laughter spilling out of him like champagne.

Right. Roy recovers just in time. “Not on your life, woman,” he warns before Donna can advance even a step to make good on that dangerous look in her eye.

 

“Were you talking to Bruce?” Donna’s low-with-concern voice outside of Dick and Roy’s tent.

Their last night here. Dick said he would drive them back to Gotham in the morning, and Donna the rest of the way, but the early start’s still gonna be hell without some shut-eye.

Whatever Dick does must mean a yes to her because she sighs.

“I was checking in with him,” Dick says scratchily. “Couldn’t sleep.” That the shadows of his first family stretches its fingertips out to him even when he is with his second is no surprise. Always, he has been been hard to hold wholly.

The sleeping bag burritoed up against Roy’s, still warm. Wind plays with the flaps of the tent, and Roy shivers and curls up to it in a ball. It smells of the sun. It smells of him.

Creeping back into the tent, Dick stops short when he meets Roy’s wide-open eyes. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I was already awake.” Up on his elbows, Roy tips his head outside. “Kory awake?”

Donna pokes her head into the tent. “Yes.”

“Ooh, were you up gossiping?” Roy teases.

Donna shoots back, “Yes, but only interesting people came up, so you weren’t mentioned, don’t worry.”

Ouch. “I was thinking...one last bonfire?"

Kory’s hands' green light guides them as they gather up sticks along with their firewood, and Dick starts the fire with surprising speed.

“Batman’s a Boy Scout,” Dick tells Roy when he stares, so innocently Roy believes him for a second.

“So you can’t pitch a tent, but you can light a fire,” Donna jibes, poking his back with a stick.

“Oh, he can pitch a tent.” Roy leers, and Kory laughs raucously.

Dick’s surprised huff just says to Roy that he really, truly has not been spending enough time with them of late.

Yellow fire spitting off hot, they each settle a respectable radius away. While Dick tends the fire, Roy picks a log for himself, Donna sits in the sole folding chair--thank the Batman school of preparation for that, again, though Dick with his bare feet never seems to want to be in contact with anything but ground or air--and Kory lies back on a blanket.

A rustle in the trees makes all of them tense, instincts too finely-honed for anything else. Dick, of course, is the first to ask, “What was that?”

“Perhaps just a bear,” Donna says nonchalantly. Neither she nor Kory seem bothered by the possibility, Kory even seeming to relax further, red hair haloed on the blanket in the firelight.

Standing, Roy looks towards the woods. Not like he hasn’t had his run-ins with bears, and with two super-powered women and one insanely-trained man, he’s probably safe as houses. Still. A bear’s not _just_ a bear. _”Just_ a bear.”

“In the wild parts of Themyscira, there are boars the size of three women!” Donna enthuses. “Fearsome but delicious.”

“On Tamaran, we also enjoyed the hunting of large beasts. What is even better is the feasting! You can make a tasty fry of--how would you describe it. This scaled creature with rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth--” 

Roy’s so distracted by Kory’s dramatic gesturing that Donna’s grab at his calf startles the hell out of him. 

Donna and Kory burst out laughing because of course they think he was scared of this Tamaranean not-bear, but it’s just that, like any cape, he doesn’t do well with being grabbed, okay.

He almost pinwheels over when he whirls on them to correct their assumption, but Dick catches him with a strong arm. Just when Roy’s about to thank him for saving his ass, Dick smirks and says, “I’ll protect you from the big toothy Tamaranean beasts, Roy.”

“Oh, Dick, they would eat you like a snack,” Kory says lovingly. “A delicious, delicious snack.”

Dick covers his face, and Donna and Kory laugh at _both_ their expenses now.

“See, these girls, they don’t have your back.” Roy thumps Dick when he sits on the log beside him. 

“But you do?” Dick seems dubious.

“I _do.”_ Leaning back, Roy slings an arm around his shoulders.

Dick’s arm tucks around Roy’s back, lean-warm-known, and Roy’s following. And then Dick’s lips meet his, and he’s very much not.

After all these years, Dick is kissing him again, mouth softer than memory.

Only a heartbeat of unsure before Roy bends his head to his kiss. If Dick could kiss him breathless when they were stupid kids, he can kiss him senseless now, fucking amazing, toe-curlingly lingering. Roy never wants to pull away. When he does, he cups Dick’s face with both hands, stubble scratching sweetly against his palms, and just stares for a second.

Roy organized this damn trip, and somehow, he’s the last to get with the program.

Dick kisses him again, and okay, he’s with the program now, on board two hundred percent.

This time when he pulls back, Roy closes his eyes for a moment, bites his lip just to feel it, and Dick makes a noise like he’s the one under his teeth.

“Ah.” Kory’s watchful eyes point the dark with light.

Gracefully, Donna unfolds herself from the deck chair and folds herself around Kory instead. By the look on her face, maybe it hasn’t been planned. Maybe it has just been wanted, shaped out of everything scintillating between them over this weekend. Leaning in, Donna kisses Kory in an easy smear of pink lips.

Dick nibbles Roy’s ear, and Kory winds her legs around Donna. The firelight flickers off of them as they slide skin-to-skin.

“There’s more room on the blanket,” Donna murmurs after a moment, her face flushed and lips full from kissing, “if you wanted to join us.”

There it is, the invitation explicit. Roy glances at Dick, who clambers over the log and joins them. It paralyzes Roy, how good they look together, together without him.

Kory wraps her hand around his wrist and _yanks_ him down into the pile. “You always take too long.”

Eyes bright, Dick leans in and kisses Kory. Their lips melt together, hands roaming, eyes closed in bliss. They look so easy with each other that it’s like they never stopped.

Donna’s hand finds its way to Roy’s hip, and she kisses him, too. God, God he missed her breath, her arch against him. He holds her tight, and she grips back just as solidly. Both of his hands tangle with hers and squeeze as he licks into her mouth, pressing her back.

Going willingly, Donna lies back underneath him--just all that power, surrendering, that’s never not going to knock him out. “Roy, it’s been too long,” she murmurs. 

“I missed you so much,” Roy returns embarrassingly fast.

One of Donna’s hands leaves his, and he’s struck with wild longing, but then her slim fingers go to find Dick’s and their hands, together, travel down Roy’s chest.

It’s with affection that Dick kisses Donna’s cheek. “Do you think we can get him to strip first this time?”

Just as their joined hands sneak under his shirt, Kory’s arms wind around Roy from behind, her mouth a hot tattoo on his nape. “I think he can be persuaded,” she mutters, then nips his ear.

Shuddering, unable to handle the three of them, Roy drops back on his knees and sheds his shirt. 

Donna kisses up one side of his chest, her hand stroking his waist, and Dick’s tongue flicks over his nipple. “You look good, Roy.” He’s never heard Dick that gravelly, and it’s doing bad, bad things to him.

Kory’s kissing down his spine, mirroring Donna’s path, and when she gets all the way to the small of his back, she bites at the bit of softness there before she pulls down his sweats.

Dick’s hands join hers, playing with her fingers for a moment over his body before he grips his thighs and--

“Jesus, Dick, you could--give a guy a warning--”

A wet pop, and Dick pulls his plush, devilish mouth off his cock. “I’m going to go down on you.” Hands sliding around to grab handfuls of his ass, he pulls him right back between his lips. He’s picked up a couple things in the intervening years since his mouth’s been on Roy, clearly. 

“Fuck. Fuck, you’re good.” Roy staggers on his knees, and Donna guides his hand to Dick’s hair. He hangs on for dear life as Dick bobs his head fast and tight, the slipping, sucking sound bringing fresh heat to Roy’s ears. _”Fucking--_ fuck, Dick.”

To Roy’s left, Donna and Kory are both down to just their panties, their round breasts rubbing against each other, hands rough on each other. Donna slips her hand between Kory’s legs, and Kory sinks her teeth into Donna’s shoulder with what sounds like a snarl. “So hot, Kory,” Donna sighs. “Oh, you feel amazing.”

Roy’s cock twitches, and Dick pulls off with a laugh. He jerks him, catches the spill of precome on his tongue, and looks up at him with brows raised. “I’m getting the sense that your attention’s divided.”

Pushing him back, Roy licks it out of Dick’s mouth. At the same time, he reaches over and rubs a hand over Donna’s ass. “I haven’t had a wet dream this crazy since I was fifteen.”

Donna arches her back, looking at him over her shoulder with a grin as she kisses Kory’s stomach, works her with those smart Amazon fingers. “Give him a finger, Dick, he likes that.”

Roy watches Dick suck down his index finger and then groans, and spreads his legs when his fingertip rubs little circles over his hole. 

“Is that all he likes?” Dick dives down on his cock again, a long slide of lips and tongue, before he looks back at Donna. 

“You should fuck him,” Kory suggests in a murmur, eyes glazed with arousal. Her hips give little jumps as Donna pushes a third finger under her panties.

Dick looks up at him through his eyelashes for permission, and Roy falters. “Uh--my fifteen year old self never got that far...” Dick’s fingertip curls, and his brain goes fuzzy. “What am I talking about. Yes. Yes.” Reaching down, he holds Dick’s hand to himself, trying to ride that single finger that feels so big already. 

“But we don’t have anything.” Roy’s distracted from Donna’s words for a second by the flex of her biceps before they hit him. 

Fuck. No lube and condoms. Not that they’re not all getting one another off hard like this, but it would have been nice...

“You mean _you_ don’t have anything.” As he speaks, Dick’s still stroking Roy’s spit-slick cock. “But lucky for you, I’m nice enough to share.”

Roy’s hand freezes in his hair, and he pushes lightly at his forehead with the heel of his hand, incredulous. “You’re kidding.”

“He is not joking,” Kory states seriously. “He is always prepared.”

“Hey--” Dick holds up a finger as he ducks back into the tent. “You never know when you’ll come across some crazy kids trying to have unsafe sex.”

“Dick,” Donna calls after him with a giggle, “I think _we’re_ the crazy kids.”

Throwing a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms down on the blanket, Dick shrugs. “So be it. Donna, you wanna fuck Roy, too?”

Roy reddens. “What is it, my birthday?”

Donna cups the back of his neck. “You _did_ organize this trip.” She kisses him, and when she’s finished, Dick kisses him, too.

“Okay, but. I didn’t orchestrate--” Roy gestures to the four of them.

Dick puts a finger to his lips.

“Hm. Physics.” Kory, tapping a finger on her chin, considers their positions, then rearranges them, hands moving limbs thoughtfully.

“Physics, huh.” Dick swings a leg over Kory’s thighs and kisses her, and Kory _mmphs_ but is distracted immediately anyway.

With Dick in Kory’s lap making out with her, Donna takes things into her own hands. “Come here, Roy.” 

Roy goes, kneeling between her spread thighs. Opening a condom packet, he rolls it onto himself, Donna’s fingers helping nimbly. 

While he rubs the tip of his cock over her lips, spreading her slick, Donna reaches around back with slick fingers and sinks two into him. His hips jump forward, and he rubs the head of his cock up against her clit, making her groan. “Jesus, Don, you’re teasing.”

Donna shakes her head at him. “Teasing would be if I didn’t let you do this.” Taking his cock firmly, she guides it inside. When she opens warmly around him, she gasps, sharp.

“God, yeah.” With Donna’s hand on his hip guiding him, he rolls his cock forward, pushing deep inside her, then pulling back onto the fingers edging up against his prostate. It’s fucking amazing, overwhelming already.

“Ooh.” That’s Kory, considering them. “Shall we join them, Dick?”

Donna stretches her arm above her head, her gorgeous chest on display, and she grabs Kory’s muscled thigh. Arm looping around, she urges her forward.

Still kissing Dick feverishly, Kory straddles Donna’s shoulders. “O- _oh.”_ His best friend’s girl sitting on his ex-girlfriend’s face sure is something. 

Distracted, Donna’s hand goes slack at Roy’s ass, fingers pulling out of him.

He feels spoiled, but Roy whines a little anyway as he pumps inside Donna, missing being full even as he fills her.

“You big baby.” Dick lands a light slap on his ass and then pushes two thick fingers into him where just for a second he felt empty. He doesn’t fuck him as hard as Donna, but he opens him up with purpose, fingers stretching apart. Making _room_ inside Roy, and Roy’s hips jab forward.

Groaning again, Donna thrusts back against him, thighs spreading to take him deep as she sucks at Kory’s wetness. Her slick is all over her face already, tongue darting under her fierce curls to taste her.

Kory’s breasts are kind of in his face, and he swallows hard when Dick nudges his head forward. He sucks at her nipples and kisses down between her breasts, and she moans, hips writhing over Donna. “ _Yes,_ Roy!” Her abdomen clenches, and she must be coming by the way she sounds and looks, _already._

When Dick crooks his fingers again, Roy all but shouts. “Yeah? That good?”

“Fuck me already,” Roy snaps back with vehemence that surprises even himself, and Dick’s laugh in his ear makes him giddy.

Warm hands wrap around his hips just as Donna’s calves tuck along his sides. Breathing hard, Roy runs his palms down Donna’s calves, cheek pressed against Kory’s hot chest.

Dick mouths at his shoulder, up his neck. Then there’s pressure, harder--and then he sinks into Roy’s body. He feels fucking huge, and Roy falls over Donna, moaning, He didn’t think he would feel like this. He couldn’t have imagined any of this, Donna squeezing warm around him, Kory’s salt skin under his lips, Dick hot and hard at his back.

“Been wanting you so bad, Roy” Dick mumbles in Roy’s ear, nibbling at him a little, and he rolls his hips so slow, so slow it punches the breath out of Roy. That Dick could want him--that _Dick_ could _want_ him…

“If you want me, fucking take me,” Roy grumbles, and Dick slams his hips into his ass, arm tight around him.

Bending her head forward, Donna licks her shining lips and pants for air. Avidly, she watches them together.

Kory purrs and slides her hand down Donna’s heaving chest and abdomen until her fingers brush where Roy plunges inside her.

Donna makes a little noise in the back of her throat and turns her head to kiss Kory’s muscled arm, sucking at the sweaty skin. “Mmn, Kory, touch me…”

Smiling wide, Kory kisses her forehead and then rubs her clit with her fingertips, occasionally bumping up against Roy’s cock. “Like that?”

“Like _that.”_ Donna holds her hand there and kisses her open-mouthed.

“You’re beautiful,” Dick whispers. Could be talking to any of them. Could be talking to every one of them.

Kory kisses Dick, and he must taste Donna, and he must taste Kory, and Dick kisses Roy, too, and he tastes the three of them.

It’s all too much for Roy. He’s trying to keep pace, trying to fuck Donna and let Dick fuck him, but then Kory makes Donna come all around him, working his cock while Dick fills him just fucking right. It’s too much. “I--I--”

Donna unwinds under him, then winds up again, knees squeezing his hips. “Come for us.”

Dick’s hand presses into his stomach, and his hips push up against him, cock plunging as deep as it can go, and Roy does shout this time.

Inside Donna, his cock pulses out his pleasure. His orgasm stretches in both directions, white-out from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet. 

Kory and Donna keep him upright together, or he would have collapsed onto Donna. When she’s sure he’s stable, Donna winds his arms around his neck and kisses more out of him than he thought he had left. Then she gently grasps the base of him and pulls free.

Roy slumps back against Dick, then, breathing hard, letting Dick pet his skin with his calluses rasping over his muscle. “What about you?”

“Let us make you come, Dick.” Kory takes Dick’s chin and kisses his jaw, and he nods, helpless to her as anyone would be.

Together, they lay Dick out on the blanket, panting and pink. His skin shimmers gold with sweat, cock flushed full when Kory tugs off the condom. “Please,” he mumbles, and this is it, this is why so many people orbit him, that sparkle of vulnerability underneath the shine of everything else.

Kory bends over Dick, Donna stroking her back, and she kisses him until he whimpers and clutches at her, his hips rutting up against her thick thigh. She shushes against his mouth and then kisses quick down his body, cock in hand and then between plump lips. As she sucks him, Donna sweeps her hair back, tucks it behind her ears for her.

Roy shakes his head and dips low to kiss him, rubbing his cheek along Dick’s, hearing his ragged breath. “You’re ours,” he tells him, and Dick moans in agreement, lashes falling against his cheeks.

“You should always be this close to us,” Donna murmurs. “You should never be so far again.”

It’s not a promise Dick can make to them, or any of them can make to one another, but tonight there are embers in the fire-pit, and there is hope enough.

Wrapping his arms around Donna, Roy watches Dick with Kory. His fingers slide past the thick hair between her thighs and work her slow, dripping folds and tender clit. “They look good together.” He’s always thought so, always--never been able to help how curious he was about what they got up to behind thin walls. Now that he’s seeing it, everything seems like an open secret, a book he might have always been able to take down from the shelf if he reached high enough.

“They are good together.” Donna turns, eyes beguiling. “We are.” Her hand slides to rub Kory again, and Kory rolls her hips with it as she takes Dick all the way to the root.

“Kor, honey, I…” Dick spills in Kory’s mouth with a sob of raw need, head snapping back and hips coming off the blanket. Heavy blue eyes slide to them, not only conscious of his audience, but inviting.

Donna moans as he does. and suddenly she comes apart again around Roy’s fingers. Her hand moves so fast that Kory falls apart, too, hips stuttering, crying out something unidentifiable.

Over the sound of crickets and frogs, wind in the trees, the breathing of four fills the air.

Collecting themselves takes a minute or two. From Dick’s bag again, they scrounge up wipes and clear themselves off, then flop all legs and arms on the blanket together.

Arms behind her head with Donna’s cheek on her stomach, Kory stares up at the stars. “We should sleep here.” Absently, she pets Donna.

Dick, arm around Roy, kisses her shoulder, then looks down at him. “What do you think? Not scared of toothy Tamaranean monsters?”

Roy huffs. “No.”

Donna nabs his finger and nips it. “Maybe he should be more scared of Themysciran ones,” she teases, eyes only growing brighter under the moon when Roy shivers against Dick.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve got one another’s backs on this one.” Dick sighs up at the sky, and they all murmur their agreement, more or less.

“The stars look different here tthan they do on Tamaran,” Kory murmurs after a long silence.

Prying open his eyes, Roy looks at her soft, grave profile as she speaks.

These three, they are call-at-midnight friends, they are know-you-better-than-yourself friends, they are friends in any moment of need or want and friends for a lifetime. And maybe, maybe with how they all danced around one another in their adolescence and have finally, unbelievably fallen together now, maybe something more.

Kory reaches over and lays all of their hands together, one over the other, weighted and secure. “But the view has not been lonely for a long time.”


End file.
